This application is based upon and claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 72461/1997, filed Dec. 23, 1997, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital still camera and, more particularly, to a digital still camera in which a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is rotatably coupled to an end portion of the body of the camera and a lens housing is inserted to be independently rotatable, into a space between the body of the camera and the LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital still camera is structured in that an LCD panel is mounted rotatably to the main body of the camera so as to allow a display portion thereof to be opened, and a lens housing is fixed to the main body of the camera. Alternatively, the lens housing is mounted rotatably to the main body of the camera while the LCD panel is fixed to an end portion of the camera.
In the former case, since the lens housing is fixed to the main body of the camera, users are required to move the main body of the camera when they wish to take pictures. However, in the latter case, since the display portion of the LCD panel is outwardly exposed, it can be easily damaged by an impact.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a digital still camera which is reduced in size and is able to provide a convenient use.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To achieve the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a digital still camera including: a main body; a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel coupled rotatably to an end portion of the main body of the camera in such a manner that a display portion of the LCD panel faces the main body of the camera at a folded position of the LCD panel; and a lens housing inserted into a space formed in a portion where the main body of the camera and the LCD panel are coupled, which is rotatable independently of the main body of the camera and the LCD panel.
In addition, a first semicircular groove formed in an end portion of the body of the camera, and a second semicircular groove formed in the corresponding end portion of the LCD panel face each other, to thereby form a space into which the lens housing is inserted.
A coupling pin which connects the main body of the camera and the LCD panel to be rotatable is partially exposed to the space into which the lens housing is inserted, and preferably, the lens housing is screw-coupled to an end portion of the coupling pin.
Further, another end portion of the coupling pin is coupled to an operation lever for independently rotating the lens housing.